sudekifandomcom-20200213-history
Supporting Characters
This is a list of all supporting characters who make a significant and/or recurring appearance throughout the game. * Queen Lusica of Haskilia is Ailish's mother. She resides in Illumina Castle and is secretly working with Lord Talos while encouraging Elco to complete his work on Illumina's crystal towers. * 'Lady Caprine '''is a noble woman who holds authority over Cyantine and its troops. When the Aklorian skies begin to darken, many men gradually start to lose their minds and a large number of her once-loyal men no longer answer to Lady Caprine. During their expedition to Akloria, Tal and Elco are caught inside the Cyantine castle and are confronted by Kazel, Alexine, Nico, and Cafu. Caprine intervenes to stop the fight, recognising that the Haskilians are not their enemies. She tasks the group with helping her discover the cause of Akloria's darkness and allows Tal, Elco, Ailish and Buki to rest in her castle. * '''General Arlo '''is the Captain of the Elite Guard and is stationed at Illumina Castle. He is the father of Tal. Arlo lost his wife Ida and younger son in an Aklorian raid years prior, and continues to shame Tal for surviving while they did not. When Tal does not return from the battle at Shadani-Mo, Arlo believes that he had lost his only surviving son. When Tal and his party finally return to the castle, Arlo goes to visit Tal and tries to mend their relationship. He admits that he regrets not being there for their family, and Tal forgives him. * '''Yemi '''is Ailish's serving girl at Illumina Castle. She is a similar age to Ailish, so the two often spend time together. Ailish accompanies Yemi through the Illumina Countryside to her hometown of New Brightwater to visit her mother, Densi. Ailish later leaves Yemi behind in New Brightwater and returns to Illumina Castle with Tal as her escort. Yemi is forced to travel back to the castle by herself and this causes a temporary rift in their friendship. * '''Tilly '''is Elco's wife and maid of Princess Ailish. She is also a friend to Tal. Tilly chides Ailish for following Elco across the country, fearing that her adventures will land her husband in hot water with the Queen. She gave Elco the most emotional support during the grafting process of Elco's golden arm. * '''Kamo '''is a rude, anthropomorphic duck who holds a monopoly over all established stores in Haskilia. He is one of the few known characters to be in possession of a Navigation Stone, which enables him to use the portal system to attend to his many stores. Without competition, Kamo is notorious for his greed and high prices. When he discovered that the trader Madrick was selling goods from a cart at a much cheaper price, Kamo used a spell to seal the entrance to Madrick's cave to prevent the trader from stealing his customers. ''Note: Kamo may be a reference to Scrooge McDuck. * '''Hexam '''is a very old anthropomorphic vulture who was alive when Mo, The Great Cat lived in the Shadani Tribe a thousand years earlier. He is one of the last living anthropomorths who travelled with Mo to the Realm of Shadows. Hexam dreams that four heroes will arrive as the successors of Kariston, Olivitess, Mo, and Lebius and bring about the Age of Unity. When Tal, Ailish, Buki, and Elco accidentally trigger a portal and arrive in the Realm of Shadows, Hexam shares their destiny. * '''The Ferryman '''is the only other entity in the Realm of Shadows. He collects the souls of fallen anthropomorphs and ferries away their souls so that they may rest. He tasks the group to gather as many Spirit Orbs as possible, and gives away four weapons and florins in exchange. Whether he is an anthropomorph or a grim reaper is up for debate. Since Sudeki split into two, death drifted in the gloom for a thousand years. Unless those souls were guided to rest, they remain lost, and gathering these orbs is part of his duty. * '''Cafu '''is the Aklorian counterpart of Elco. Cafu is a German, former painter. He plays an important role in the story, but is the only Aklorian counterpart who never becomes a playable character. It is thought that his jet-pack is used to help him paint larger works of art, or is merely a stylish backpack. Category:Characters Category:Story Category:Images Wanted Category:Article stubs